date_a_live_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Riku Shepherd
'''Riku Shepherd '(リクシェパード, ''Riku Shepaado), or by his codename King '(キング, ''Kingu) a male Spirit and a widely known Japanese singer around the whole world. His songs are usually one of the top hits on charts. Since he has such fame around the world, the AST and DEM were ordered not to attack Riku since it would cause impact on the world if he died. He soon enrolls into Raizen High School to see what school is like. There Ratatoskr offered him to join them to maintain peace with Spirits in a peaceful way, which he accepts. History ??? Appearance Riku is known throughout the world as the most desired boyfriend in his years on Earth since he is a widely known singer, possessing immense amounts of charm and has the appearance that is ideal of a "knight in shining armor". He is often describe as''"impossible to resist and incredibly charismatic", much to Riku's embarrassment when he hears such things. He even has appeared multiple times in ''"The Singer I'd Like To Be My Boyfriend" Rankings of any magazines and is noted for being in the top three each time he appears, which is an impressive accomplishment. As a young man, Riku is naturally tall with a very skin-tight, muscular frame, that is fitting for a swimmer or runner and is made evident through, further enhancing his overall appeal to the women and the jealous of the men. Despite being a Spirit and was targeted any times, Riku does not have any scars or blemishes that linger on his face or any other area of his body, having soft and creamy smooth skin that is said to be like a baby's, once again to Riku's embarrassment when he is informed of it, being told mainly by his fans. His facial features include of a very sharp jaw and the most prominent feature being his dark green eyes that can express a myriad of emotions to those that stare into them, most noticeable to spot is the look of never-ending kindness and playfulness towards his friends or the stare of undying hatred and rage which is aimed toward those that he considers his enemies. His hair, while rarely changing, is a beautiful blond and is noticeably styled in a shaggy, yet strangely looks to be well kept. He has a few strands of hair that falls onto his forehead and has one cowlick that sticks out of the top of his head; strangely this cowlick has been seen to react with his emotions, though most people believe that their eyes are simply playing tricks on them. When it comes to what he wants to wear for Astral Armor, Riku prefers to wear what is expected of a "White Knight", with white armor with black designs, held by various sizes of belts, blue robe with yellow linings. When it comes to causal attire, James will strip from his armor and wear a black jacket with a dark red T-shirt that shows off his well-toned body. He also has a pair of black pants that is held up by a brown belt that possess a silver buckle and finishes the outfit with a pair of standard brown loafers. Personality As Riku stayed on Earth, he showed just how deeply he valued another person's life; making sure that on each assignment that he was tasked on he would never lose a comrade, even going as far as to put himself into harm's way. This is what caused him to seen as a very likable and caring person, both traits of which earning him the unofficial name, the Golden Eagle. This was especially seen when Riku returned to Raizen High School, as he was able to draw the attention of many women due to his kind nature, even the hearts of two women that were thought to never take any suitors. However despite Riku's vast knowledge that he has gained over the years, he still does not have that much awareness when it comes to women, something that is considerably hilarious to his fellow knights and frustrating his female admirers, wanting him to pick up on their hints. Physical Abilities Ways of Combat '''Master Swordsmanship Specialist: '''Riku is primarily shown to fight with his sword, Rhongomyniad, and has been regarded as a prodigy within the art of the sword. Riku has a personalized fighting style that is designed for him to work for him and him alone. This style primarily uses speed over all other attributes, though it does still implicate them in some form of fashion. He is able to strike his opponents form all sides by using his impressive speed to maneuver around them and then attack before repeating the process over and over again. This can be dangerous at times as a person can track him or see a pattern going on. It has also been seen that the fast movements can often add a sort of misleading form, which can confuse an opponent to a point where they don't know if one of the many after images he leaves behind will come out to attack him, or if he will get close up to slash at him. While his sword style is mainly focusing on fast strikes and speedy movement, Riku also developed other forms of styles that work specifically against the Wizards and Bandersnatches, allowing him to use his more fluid movements and expecting strikes to throw them off balance as to not allow them full concentration in order to be able to cast any form of Black Art they may have under their sleeve. Physical Attributes '''Immense Strength: '''Strength is one of Riku's strong point, second to endurance. By undergoing intense training, Riku was able to unleash the beast that was known as his inner power. Riku is able to use his incredible strength in many ways. Riku, by utilizing his strength, is capable of picking up object that are much larger than he is and simply toss them, as though they were pebbles. He actually has been seen ripping objects that have been bolted to the ground without that much strain. v is able to do the same with people-grabbing them and throwing with so much force, that when they hit another object they can literally hear something break. Riku is able to implicate his strength into the way he fights making him a deadly force that should not be trifled with. Riku's punches and kicks, when used in collaboration, with his unique fighting style are devastating. By simply punching or kicking his opponent, Riku is create a small shock-wave from simply the force of the blow, causing a great amount of damage towards them. When using his sword with strength, Riku is able to unleash fast strikes, that are able to cut through steel with ease. His strikes are able to send blades of air pressure toward his opponent, something that requires a great amount of strength and skill to pull off. '''Incredible Endurance: With the strength training that Riku did, he also began to use it in different variations to his advantage in a fight of any kind, one being allowing his strength to act as a form of armor to his body, allowing him to take more beatings than any one normal human would be able to take. When he is in a fight, both his strength allow him to have a higher range of stamina than most normal humans, allowing him to hold out longer than anyone else, and making it tougher for the other opponent to keep up with his level of endurance that he has. It also has been seen that Riku's own body at times can be considered as strong as iron, often at times allowing him to take on much heavier attacks, and still not feel any form of pain despite the opponent's incredible barrage of attacks that could be thrown at him. Assorted Others Light Manipulation: ' Spirit Abilities Angel '''Rhongomyniad: '??? Skills ' Mana Burst: '??? Astral Armor 'Enki: '??? Ratatoskr's Confidential: Spirit's Data Below is the overall stats for '''Riku Shepherd. Based off from the observations of the Ratatoskr. * Risk Factors: AAAS (Somewhere between AAA and S) * Spacequake: C * Spirit's Astral Dress: A * Angel: S ** Strength: 145 ** Consistency: 134 ** Spiritual Power: 157 ** Agility: 167 ** Intelligence: 161 Trivia * Appearance is based off of Saber from Fate Prototype Category:Spirit Category:Male